What the hell going on?
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: What Natsuki and Shizuru are doing?


My first one-shot in English without translation from French. I hope there aren't many mistakes and you like it.

* * *

It was a Monday morning like any other at the FuukaAcademy, Yukino went to the student council room, and before opening the door she heard the voice of the seito kaichou and Kuga.

''Ara Natsuki, I would simply ask you to be a little more patient, I know we are waiting this moment for a long time ago but this kind of thing requires delicacy and time. And remember it's your first time.''

''Shizuru, you know that I am not what we call being a patient person, I like when it's fast.''

''Ara, ara, you're really a naughty girl Na-tsu-ki.''

''Do not ... Do not say that kind of thing, especially you!'' The she-wolf growled furiously.

''But it was you who asked me and even begged to do what we do now.''

''Just to remind you, you were perfectly fine with that, and I did not really need to beg you! You're always ready for that kind of thing, no matter the circumstances; you could do all hours of day and night. Or anywhere, it's really an obsession.''

''Mou ... you're being mean to me my Natsuki...''

''No I'm only realistic. And please stop with the'' My.''

''But you're my Natsuki ... if you want you can call me my only love of my life my precious and beautiful Shizuru. It doesn't bother me.''

''No way!''

''Whyyy?''

''No reason.''

''You blush...its cute…''

''That's not true!''

''And when you taste it once, you can not live anymore without it. It is like a drug, ecstasy in purest.'' The beauty of Kyoto noticed enthusiastic.

''You always exaggerate; and it is an act like any others.''

''It is not. Well, I'll teach you the best way to do this, as we will repeat as soon as possible.''

''Stop doing this perverse smile when you say that Shizuru.'' Kuga stuttered nervously.

''I do not know what you're talking about.''

''Baka!''

''Ikezu!''

Yukino could not believe her ears and she stayed closer against the door to listen better, and maybe that interesting conversation would serve later with her relationship with Haruka.

''Shizuru! Stop it! You are preventing me from concentrating and remove your hand from there! You know I'm not talented at this sort of thing and above all have I needed a certain concentration and you only pestering me!

''But I wanted to help you…'' the girl whined disappointed.

''I can do it alone. I'm not a little child.'' The Ice Princess growled.

''Ara I see…you want to take all the initiative, I simply love it.''

''Shizuru!''

''Kannin na, but you're so cute when you're embarrassed especially with these adorable redness on your face but you are also adorable when you're focused like now. Look at that, there is sweat on your forehead.''

''Because it's hot here ... and the reason I came here is to ask you for help, because you are the most experienced person I know.''

''Ara I'm very flattered by your trust, I'll teach you everything I know and even in the minor details and with practice you will be as experienced as me. I can not wait to see your progress and especially enjoy it.'' The seito kaichou commentated happily.

''I could never compare myself to you and I certainly did not want to become an expert like you. All I want is to do well, this is the only thing that matters to me right now.''

''Good girl~ with me as a teacher, you will know to do it properly. I'll slowly guide you in every step. You're in good hands Na-tsu-ki.''

''Yes your hands bother me right now!''

''Come on don't be so shy, call me sensei.'' The tea drinker said enthusiast

''No way! Why should I do that?'' The brunette yelped afraid.

''Because I'm doing your education and I always wanted you to call me sensei Shizuru.''

''And honestly I'd rather not know why. You freak me out! And I never will call you like that! Never!''

''Mou...''

''Yukino! Why you stay buried outside the door?'' A voice suddenly shouted.

''Haruka? It's planted and not buried.'' Yukino put her hand to her mouth friend's preventing her from continuing to speak, but the blond doesn't let her do it.

''What's wrong with you? Are you okay? You're all red.'' The head of morality put her forehead on that of her friend, who became even redder.

''You have a fever, it is necessary that you go to the infirmary, at this moment there is a fuel epidemic.''

''Flu Epidemic.'' The blonde heard the conversation between the two girls.

''Well we can start now, it is hot now and if we are still waiting. I can't bear anymore.''

''Burning? But what are they talking about?'' Suzushiro asked sceptical. Kikukawa wanted to go away but the rival of Fujino did not want to go and continued to listen attentively to the conversation.

''Natsuk it's more appropriated to said boiling. Oh, yes that's exactly that…please continue more slowly, before it must have to be moistened slowly, go ahead yes it is very good Natsuki.''

''Moistened? What are they doing?'' The blond repeated surprise.

''Quickly or slowly the result stills the same.'' The dark beauty growled.

''Yes, but if you do it gently, it will be better and you will know an incomparable pleasure.''

''The pleasure does not interest me; I just want it done quickly. And the rest does not matter to me.''

''Still impatient, that's what I like about you, but if you do as I recommend, you will ask do to do again and again. You can become as addicted as I am.''

''Uh ... I'm not really sure that's a good thing. I only want to finish now. Then we'll see if we do it again. And next time, we will go at your place or mine.''

''Ara yes you right. It is not very practical to do on the desk, plus we missing some accessories. And people can enter here easily. It's not quiet.''

''Shizuru.''

''Natsuki…''

''Shizuru!''

''Natsuki?''

''Stop looking at me like that, I have the strange feeling that you want to eat me entirely!''

''Ara-''

''STOP! I don't want you answered, you pervert! And there are people who pay for it.''

''Pay?!'' Suzushiro and her friend said in unison.

''Natsuki don't be so tense. Relax a little.''

''I can't. It's impossible! Oh my god Shizuru, damn it.''

''Natsuki?''

''How can you stay in this position? It is not human. Are you gymnast?''

''No don't exaggerate, you were a hime before. I think it's just a habit I often do this position so it's doesn't matter to me.''

''Aaaaah, my feet and legs started to go numb.''

''It's perfectly normal you're not used to; it's your first time. Ara you want me to rub you Na-tsu-ki?''

''**NO!** I'm perfectly fine! Don't distract me!''

The head of morality opened the door violently pointed an accusing finger at the two protagonists, meanwhile Kikukawa put her hands front of her face, but her fingers were not completely closed, so she can looked through.

''Bubuzuke! As responsible for mortality, I can accept such immoral act.''

"Haruka it is morality.''

''This is not the good time Yukino!'' Her friend said angrily.

''Ara we have been discovered; it's too bad...well I have no choice. Can I give sanction to Natsuki? I have something in my mind.'' The owner of Kiyohime responded with a devilish smile, which terrorized immediately the ice princess.

''What! No! Shizuru there will be no punishment, and I do not understand what's wrong with making tea.'' The she-wolf growled who began to sulk.

''Tea?'' The blonde and her friend repeated incredulously.

The blonde noticed that the woman with rubies and her friend were sitting on their knees ; front of them; there were two small porcelain bowls, a teapot, green tea and others accessories for the Tea Ceremony. Kuga's head was the on the ground and she began beating her fist on the ground and massaging with her other hand her foot. Whereas the president smiled widely when she saw her friend does so.

''Hey Zuru, how long it must infuse? I'm tired of waiting, I do not know how you do for love prepared tea, it's boring.''

''Ara don't pout Natsuki, it will be ready in 2 minutes.''

''One thing is for sure, I prefer to buy teabags to the supermarket to do all that stuff.'' Kuga continued to pout and began to punch with her fist the soles of her feet.

''Haruka do you want some tea?'' The beauty with crimsons questioned politely.

''**NO**! Kuga do not tell me that you are also become another bubuzuke?''

''Of course not! I just wanted know what looked like a tea ceremony. So I asked Shizuru an expert in that subject to show me, she even gives lessons after school. People are stupid, I really do not understand them.''

''Haruka? Can I asked something?''

''What?''

''What was the immoral act that you thought me and Natsuki were doing that enrage you?'' The chestnut girl asked smiling while dark beauty seemed completely lost.

''With you the bubuzuke …I was thinking the worst.''


End file.
